Automated assistants (also known as “personal assistant modules”, “mobile assistants”, or “chat bots”) may be interacted with by a user via a variety of client devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile systems, standalone personal assistant devices, and so forth. The automated assistants receive input from the user (e.g., typed and/or spoken natural language input) and respond with responsive content (e.g., visual and/or audible natural language output). An automated assistant interacted with via a client device may be implemented via the client device itself and/or via one or more remote computing devices that are in network communication with the client device (e.g., computing device(s) in “the cloud”). Regardless of the implementation, interactions with the automated assistant can occur via an automated assistant interface, which can be a graphical and/or voice-based interface.